The Nanny gorillaz fanfiction
by Ples
Summary: Murdoc discovers how hard it is to take care of a moody spoiled teenager when he meets Alexandra(in my own character which also has my name :p), after a series of funny pranks and lots of adventures the two become close and develop an almost uncle/ niece relationship.


The nanny

It was a usual Saturday afternoon for Murdoc lying down in his Winnebago a bit drunk and with a cigar in his mouth. He was sitting in his bed half naked watching some porn on his laptop completely bored. In one of his hands he had a bottle of wine which was half empty. The weather outside was terrible. It had been raining all week and he was alone because all the others went to stay at 2D's house for 2 weeks to help his dad. Before Russ, 2D and Noodle went, Russ took Murdoc aside and told him: -You Muds, me and the gang gonna go help 2D's dad. I made you some food and there's 100 pounds left in the cookie jar. It will last you enough but don't spend it too fast. Got it? -Yeah, yeah, I got it, ya don't need to be so fussy 'bout it lard. said Murdoc in a smart ass voice. -Oi, Murdoc said 2D. Don't put spiders in my bed like ya did last time. Ya big tosser!-Fuck off, face ache! said Murdoc.-Murdoc san! said Noodle. I hope you will be alright. She grabbed him and hugged his knees. Murdoc kneeled down and patted Noodle's head and hugged her tightly. -Don't worry love I'll be fine! said Murdoc with a smile on his face. Murdoc's Winnebago was a totally mess full of broken glass, cigars and of dirty laundry that hadn't been washed for weeks. After a while he got hungry and decided to go to the kitchen to fix himself some lunch. In his way to the kitchen he began humbling a song and feeling a bit lonely. When he got into the kitchen and opened the fridge he had a big surprise! The fridge was half empty with only an egg, some tomato juice, a few slices of cheese and a bottle of milk.-For the love of sweet Satan where did all the food go?! he said in a angry voice while grinning his teeth. He then took the cookie jar to count how much money he had left. -Oh for peak's sake! Couldn't that idiot left me some more money?! It was the end of the first week and he spent a big part of the money on cigars and wine, leaving him with only 20 pounds.-Fuck I got ta go get some more! he said. He went back on his room and search for work ads on the internet when he saw a particular add that caught his eye. The add sounded like this. 33 year old business man and single father looking for a male babysitter for a lovely 14 year old daughter. She is a bit temperamental and can be stubborn sometimes, but she is a nice girl in general. Requirements: Candidates must: be men aged between 20-39,single, they must be patients, friendly with children, no previous experience required. The chosen candidate will be offered 300 pounds/day,3 free meals/day and it will also have his own room in my big mansion. Visiting hours for interview everyday between 3-6 P.M at Pilton House 34 Chester Road. - Wow! Said Murdoc whistling. Murdoc, ya really hit the jackpot mate! said to himself with a smirk on his face. How hard can it be to take care of a brat? And I also get good money for it!The man looked at the time it was 10 P.M. -Ah well, I'll try tomorrow. He drank the rest of the wine and went to bed. The next day he woke up at 12 P.M feeling a bit dizzy, he ordered a pizza and from 1 P.M till 2 P.M he took a bath. After that he shaved and tried to find some decent clothes. He put on some black jeans which seem clean enough for him, but he needed a T-shirt, he looked though the pile of dirty T-shirts and couldn't find a decent one.

-Ah, fuck! he said. Well, I'll have to settle for one of dullard's! He went to 2D's room and found a blue T-shirt. He dressed up quickly took a bus and in 2 hours he was in front of the house. It was 4 P.M the place was a big mansion with a big garden, a car garage, was quite impressed. He rang the doorbell and a butler came. -Yes? how may I help you sir? asked the man who was tall, blond haired with blue eyes and a lovely smile. -My name is Murdoc Niccals, I saw the add and I'm here to take care of the beautiful young darling, said Murdoc trying to sound as sweet as he could. -Oh, said the butler. Then come in, come in Mr Niccals, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Charles and I have been in my master's service for 10 years. Please follow me!. Murdoc followed the man through a series of alleys whistling and wondering what business could the owner have in order to afford such fine entered a big saloon and the butler invited Murdoc to sit in one of the sofas close to a big library. -Would you like something to drink while I'll inform my master to meet you here Mr. Niccals?-I wouldn't mind a glass of scotch said Murdoc.- Very well said the butler and he reach out to take a small bell from a near coffee table and ring it. A short, slim boy came.-You wanted to see me sir? asked the boy.- Ah, Winston, said Charles, could you please be kind and bring Mr Niccals a glass of scotch while I'll look out for the master?-Yes sir! said Winston, rushing to the kitchen where he poured some fine scotch in a crystal glass. Meanwhile Charles was searching for his master. Winston got back quickly to Murdoc and offered him the drink on a silver plate. Murdoc took it, took a sip of it and put in on a table next to him, he was very pleased.-Thanks mate, he said to Winston. -With pleasure, is there anything I could do for you Mr Niccals? -No, thanks Winston. -Very well sir, if you need me please ring the bell and I will be at your service! said the boy taking a short bow towards Murdoc, then he disappeared quickly. -Sweet lord Satan said Murdoc to himself after Winston had left living him alone in the big salon fool of book shelves, sofas, coffee table, fine carpets and lots of fancy stuffs, this place is huge and fancy as fuck! I wouldn't mind having this kind of money! Still wondering what business does this man has. After waiting patiently for 15 minutes a tall with a bit darker skin, slim, black haired with black eyes, a small nose and a small mouth with thin lips man came in. Murdoc quickly stood man was dressed casual with a pair of male loafers and light blue shirt with fine blue strips and some blue pants. His face expression betrayed a worried man, with a general tired and sad look in his eyes. He tried to fake out a weak smile. -Ah, said the man making a small bow to Murdoc, Mr Niccals welcome to my humble house. It's a delight to meet you. I hope you were treated right. Please have a seat!-Thank you said Murdoc making a bow himself. Then he sat down. The man took a near chair and sat down.- My name is Alexander Olivier Ferguson said the man, I am the owner of multiple business which include: restaurants, hotels and I also like to take part in medicine and engineer studies. I truly believe that knowledge is the future. But enough about my affairs. As I understood from Charles you are here to take care of my daughter. -Yes, said Murdoc. I can't wait to meet the sweet little missy. -She isn't that sweet as you think. Her mother died a year ago, she saw me and standing at her bed I was exhausted and overwhelmed and I knew I could not save her. She died in my hands. My daughter thought I killed her and got mad at me and didn't speak much to me since then, not even at the funeral. I tried to get closer to her to comfort her but she didn't let me in her room. She started to become a very naughty young lady, she started to talk back at me, swearing at me, dressing inappropriate, hitting me, drinking, partying till late she even came home with the cops for doing drugs! I am a soft man. I never yelled at her and never hit her. I punished her only once by taking her gadgets and leaving her in her room for one night. I am a desperate man, Mr Niccals, I tried to be a good parent. I work hard to keep my bundle of joy safe and to make sure she doesn't miss anything. I try to be a loving father. I was too devastated by my wife's death to get married it's true. But I tried to spend as much time with my daughter as I could. This months my affairs kept me busy it's true. I hired some gentlemen to look after my bonnie but none of them made it more than one month. Yesterday, one of them just quit because my daughter was extremely rude to him. -Oh said Murdoc. Your daughter is truly blessed to have a father like that I'm sure she'll change in time. -Let's hope so. said Alexander. -Speaking of my daughter, there she comes! A 5.2' curvy, olive skinned girl, with black eyes a small mouth with thin lips, a small nose and a long straight black hair came in. Her hair was in a total mess and she was wearing an extremely revealing black skirt, long leather boots, a low-cut neck black top. She was wearing dark makeup and fingerless gloves with spikes. She was wearing ear buds, a cigar in her mouth, a half-empty bottle of rum in her right hand and she was quite drunk. -Alexandra! Where have you been young lady?!I've been worried sick about you! said her father.- Ooo, go make out with a tree you stupid hoe! Fuck yew, yew bloody old-fart, wanker, moron! Why don't yew go ta take a piss on yer stupid money?! Then she took another sip and vomit on the carpet. She stood up feeling dizzy then and saw Murdoc.-Whose this fucking sad, chav, arsehole sod?!she asked growling. -Mr Niccals, said the man. I want you to met my daughter Alexandra Mary Ferguson. I'm so sorry for this situation. -Alexandra met Mr. Niccals, he will be your babysitter for the next week. I have to go to Paris on a business trip. Alexandra dropped her cigar and started to burst into laugh.-Hahahahahahahahahaaaaa, yew can't bee serious! she said. Good one, ya almost got me ya nutter! -I am really serious said her father in a calm tone. I want you to behave while I am gone and be nice to Mr, Niccals, he's a very nice gentleman. Alexandra turned around, faced Murdoc and flipped him the bird. Murdoc was very angry and started to growl at her with a very angry look on his face but the girl clearly wasn't intimidated. – Oi, watch yer sharp tongue and attitude lassie! said Murdoc.-Woteverrrr she said. I'm going out don't wait for me. She rushed outside and disappeared.- Ohhhh, said her dad it's always the same, Mr. Niccals are you sure you can handle her? -I swear that kid went too far! said Murdoc in an angry tone. Yeah leave it to meh! Don't call meh Murdoc Alphonse Faust Niccals if I don't make this brat an angel! -Very well Mr. Niccals I will tell Charles to prepare your room, he reached the bell and rang. In a few minutes Charles came in. –Yes sir? –Ah, Charles could you please be so kind to show Mr. Niccals his room? He will stay in my room which is closer to Alexandra's. –Yes sir, please follow me Mr Niccals. –Oh, Mr Niccals before I leave, said Alexander. You will be in command of the full house. Because you seem such a nice man I will give you 500 pounds right now, said Alexander and he went upstairs quickly to get the money from a secret vault under his bed. Murdoc was speechless when he received the money. –Thank you very much, you are kind sir, he said taking a bow. – It's my pleasure Mr Niccals, please call me Alexander. I will go now to make my luggage it's late and I have to catch the 7 P.M flight to Paris, Charles and Winston will help you with anything you need. My number's on my bureau, if you need extra money for anything just ask Charles. –What about Alexandra? Asked Murdoc. Will she come home or do I have ta go after her? –She will come home in the morning, she usually does this. Like I said I'm a soft man although I tried to talk with her to make her stop she simply won't listen, I followed her in the town, twice, she's a sneaky little devil. –Wot about Winston and Charles? said Murdoc, can't they discipline 'er?- Oh , Charles is too old for this because she's quick as a feline and Winston isn't brave enough to face her because she can be pretty aggressive, she punched me and spit on me a few times. –WHAT?! said Murdoc raising his tone. THIS IS UNACEPTABLE! If I would behave like that meh old man would have turned me to dust! –I am sure of that Mr Niccals, well I will live you with Charles and Winston. Have a pleasant evening! - Thank you and have a safe trip Mr. Alexander. Don't worry about anything. I will take care of things while you are gone. Alexander shock Murdoc's hand and left him with Charles. –Charles, it's getting late and I am tired let's go into my room and talk there. Oh and please bring meh a stake and a glass of wine. Do yew happen to have some Cabernet? –Of course Mr Niccals, right away. –Please call me Murdoc. When Murdoc got into Alexander's room he was very pleased to see a 19th century decorated room. Later Charles came in with Murdoc's food and drink and he sat down on a near chair.-What did you wanted to ask me Murdoc? –Well, said Murdoc I wanted to ask yew about Alexandra, she seems a quite troubled girl if ya ask me, this lil rat clearly doesn't give a penny on good manners, she's a spoiled rascal, she clearly needs someone who can lay down the law on her!. –Alexandra used to be a very nice girl, she has her father's eyes and hair and her mother's physiognomy. She was a calm, cheerful, courageous, smart, happy, respectful, clean girl. She's an intelligent girl, she's first in her class and she used to be a really hard-working, ambitious girl. - Sounds like she was a really nice kid, why didn't neither yew nor Winston teach that lil squirt a lesson?! –We tried, she's a wild cat! – It's late, we'll talk in the morning said Murdoc and he went to bed trying to sleep but he kept thinking about where in the earth could that girl possible be?! The night passed quickly and Murdoc restless explored the house and the garage, the stables and the garden. Morning quickly came and Murdoc was waiting in front of the house with a cigar in his mouth. Alexandra came in looking terrible , her top was full of blood, dust and mud and her skirt was ripped and she hadn't had any shoes. She didn't slept all night and deep black circles around her eyes could be seen, she had leaves in her hair and dust. – FOR FUCK SAKE WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN MISSY?! Screamed Murdoc in schock. –WHO THE HELL ARE YEW, GET THE FLYING FUCK OUTTA MY WAY! Yelled Alexandra, shaking her fists towards Murdoc's direction. –DON"T YEW DARE USE THAT TONE WITH MEH LIL GIRL! Yelled Murdoc, -GET IN THE HOUSE THIS INSTANT! –FUCK YEW, SCREW YEW YA BLOODY TWIT, DARN KNOB HEAD! She screamed on top of her head while walking slowly and unsure on her feets towards the house. She entered the house and they both went to the big salon. The girl laid on the couch and Murdoc took a chair and sat on it. He put his hand on his knees and landed towards her. The girls was extremely angry and very dizzy because she vomit all over her. – Lil girl, are yew ok? Asked Murdoc rushing over to help her, he yelled after Charles who came into rush with paper towels and cleaning products. Alexandra fainted and Murdoc took her upstairs to the bathroom to wash her with some cold water to reduce the fever and remove the dirt and blood off her body and clothes, without stripping her, he wrapped her in a bathrobe which was a bit oversized for her since it belonged to her father and took her to her room. Her room was also decorated in the 19th century style but with a bigger closet, a bureau with a laptop and lots of books and school supplies, bottles of alcohol, pills and easy drugs, make up and cosmetics, a big baldachin bed, a big library, the room was a teens room with posters and stuffed animals it was full of piles of dirty clothes soaked in alcohol, mud, dust, leaves, blood, broken glass, cigars, and joints and easy drugs and it had a big fireplace with family photos on top and a small plushy bed near it. Murdoc was a bit shocked when he saw all of this. –For the love of sweet Satan! This place is a huge mess, these people are mad as hell! he said disgusted. He placed the girl on the plushy sofa and made the fire to warm her up. He gently took off her gloves then took her hands in his and start rubbing them because they were violet form cold and put some bandages on them because the fingers had deep cuts. She opened her eyes a bit then mumbled some incomprehensive words and look at him with a blurry death glare for a few minutes, before fainting again she said –Yew…. –Yeah, yeah, said Murdoc hush, this is starting to get old!, he rubbed her body vigorously too because she seemed to tremble and even cough and sneeze a few times. He removed her bathrobe and saw that she had some scars on her ankles and knees and a big scar on her nose, she also had scratches on her arms and a cut on her belly. He nodded his head in total disapproval and said to himself:-Kids, little darlings gotta love'em! Her put some more bandages on her and when her body got warmer, she dozed out quickly in a silent sleep just like a baby. Murdoc had a little smile on his face. Murdoc gently stroke her hair, put a blanket on her then went to the kitchen where he met Winston and Charles. –Oh, boy this brat is driving everyone to an early grave! said Murdoc in a disappointed tone while resting against a table. –We know said both men in the same time. –Murdoc are you hungry? –Huh, yeah, please make meh some sunny eggs and some bacon. –Here you go said Winston. Murdoc ate his breakfast and went upstairs to check on the girl, she was sleeping quietly and he decided to go in his room to take a well deserve rest. Both Murdoc and Alexandra slept until evening. It was 8 P. M when Murdoc woke up and went to her room. Alexandra was just waking up and had a foggy sight, she kept yawning, coughing and sneezing. – 'Morning sunshine said Murdoc in a sarcastic tone. – Owww, meh head and meh body she said groaning, what did yew did to meh, did yew just mummified meh?! She said with a surprised look on her face when she saw that she was covered with bandages. Murdoc chuckled a bit. –No princess, wouldn't dream of it although…maybe this would get yer feet on the ground! She started to examine her body, all the dirt and blood had been washed out but her clothes were still torn and much of her skin was exposed, she covered herself quickly with the blanket and gave Murdoc the death eye. –Did yew just touch meh?! she asked in shock. Murdoc had a smirk on his face. –Lisen' love as much as attractive yew might be I'm not a pedophile, I am a grown man, and yew are just a pain in the ass! Yew acted out so stupid, I had to take care of ya! How are yew feeling? He asked in a more gentle tone. –I haven't been this great in ages! She said sarcastically, now get yer blimey arse outta my room before I smash yer teeth! she started to throw random things at him. He dodged them quickly and went near her. Both faces were millimeters away from each other Murdoc growling furiously and the girl grinding her teeth angrily. –Lisen closely poppet, yew don't wanna see my bad side! I know we got on the wrong foot, I never liked pests like yew, I don't care if I have ta lock yew up in a basement for the whole week and feed yew only with bread and water just ta keep ya safe I'll do it ya got it bonnie? She backed up a little. –Yeah, that's right! Now we 're gonna set some rules around here got that doll?! Yer father left me in full charge of the house, so I suggest if ye don't want to get yer pretty ass in trouble ya better lisen carefully! First, yew are not to leave the house except under my permission, second I don't want yew to dress like a prostitute, third, you will refer to me as ,,sir" and be polite I don't tolerate crap like I saw these days, forth you will do what I say or else there will be consequences, I'm not fooling around! He said with a serious face and arms crossed. –Now, I will wait yew down stairs for dinner and I expect you to dress decently. The girl crossed her arms and gave him a sulky look then stick her tongue out. –Wot did I just said? No dessert for yew, yew 're gonna go straight to bed after dinner got it? And if yew don't come down in 10 minutes yer gonna chew yer own nails! Did I made myself clear?. –Yeah…..she said more to herself. –What was that?! I didn't hear ya! –I SAID YES! –YES WOT?! –YES Sir…

-That's better! He left the room and Alexandra was upset. –For crying out loud she said to herself! I 'ate this stupid new ,babysitter' yeah like I can't take care of myself, I can do wotever the fuck I want! No matter, I'm gonna make his life a nightmare! I'll wipe that stupid smile of his idiotic face! she said with an evil smile on her face. She got up quickly and put a black blouse some black sweat pants and a pair of black and white snickers, then she went downstairs were Murdoc was waiting for her. –Ah, well, well look who decided to show up, ya finally got some sense into that head of yours, eh?! -


End file.
